


Omega Diamond

by Katiebear015



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gem Fusion, Homeworld (Steven Universe), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Pink Lars Barriga, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stars, Steven Universe (Cartoon) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: Steven didn't think he had a secondary gender becuase he was half gem but when he suddenly presents what will he do, what will he do when he goes into heat in public. (warnings apply)
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Lars Barriga & Sadie Miller, Lars Barriga/Steven Universe, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Pee Dee Fryman/Connie Maheswaran
Comments: 61
Kudos: 236





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time at any type of omegaverse story hope I’m trying to make my chapters for my stories longer so this is my attempt at it. if there are any warnings anyone thinks I should add please let me know. (Warnings apply)

Chapter 1

Steven woke up and groaned. He kicked off the covers trying to get comfortable. It was too hot in his room. Steven tossed and turned trying to make himself less hot. Steven moaned in defeat and sat up in bed.

He knew he looked extremely grumpy but he was too hot and tired to care at the moment. He looked over at his cookie cat alarm clock and sat the clock said 7:26 A.M. Steven sighed in irritation and climbed down his stairs. He walked over to the bathroom. Groaning and gripping his midsection as he felt a tight contracting pain there. Thinking maybe he just needed to use the bathroom Steven continued his walk to the bathroom. The walk to the bathroom just made him feel more hot. To try and alleviate his discomfort Steven stripped off his clothes and did his bathroom business before turning on the shower setting it to luke warm.

Steven jumped in and flinched as the water touched his burning skin. After a minute the hot sensation started to die down and Steven let out a sigh of relief. He washed his hair with his favorite strawberry scented shampoo and bodywash combo.

After he was finished with that he threw some conditioner into his curly locks knowing if he skipped that step that his hair would be impossible to brush. Humming happily now that he was more comfortable Steven hopped out of the shower and dried himself off. Recently he had started paying a bit more attention to his appearance. He has Connie help him find a good curl cream to help make his hair look a bit more controlled.

He was about to apply the produced but as soon as he smelled it he gagged. The smell was way too strong. Steven was confused he just used this yesterday and it seemed fine. Was the product bad? He made a mental note to ask Connie about it when he saw her. For now he just decided to go without.

Cleaning up his bathroom Steven threw all his dirty clothes in his hamper and went to the kitchen. He looked through the fridge and tried to find something he might like. Noticing the fridge was mostly empty Steven decided to ask Pearl for some money later to buy more food. Steven smiled as he decided what he wanted. He put on his shoes and headed over to the Big Donut.

As Steven was walking there the heat he felt earlier returned much to his disappointment. Steven started to wonder if maybe he was getting sick because when he looked at his phone the temperature app said it was 65 degrees he should not be this hot.

By the time Steven got to the Big Donut he was winded from the walk combined with the heat he was feeling. Despite his ruined mood Steven plastered a big goofy grin onto his face as he walked in. He saw Lars and Sadie working. After Lars came back to earth Sadie agreed to come back to the Big Donut as well so long as they drastically cut her hours. Sadie only works weekends now and former Mayor Dewy takes the weekday shifts with Lars. Steven walked up to the counter his half fake grin stretching across his face. 

“Lars! Sadie!” Steven yelled almost wincing himself at how loud his voice sounded.

Lars popped up from the donut tray he had been filling, as Sadie came out from the back to greet Steven. “Yo Steven, how’s it going?” Lars asked.

“I’ve been good.” Steven said blushing at Lars. 

The. Hot feeling he had got worse as he talked with Lars. Steven was really confused. 

‘What is going on with me’ Steven thought as he shuffled his feet nervously and Sadie seemed to catch onto this.

“Hey Steven are you sure everything is good? You seem different,” Sadie asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Not wanting his friends to worry Steven forced a laugh, “I’m fine Sadie just got woken up early this morning.”

Steven sniffed the air fresh donuts were always his favorite instead he smelled vanilla.

“Hey Lars?” Steven asked a bit dazed as he smelled that wonderful scent again, “What smells so good in here?”

Lars chuckled at his question as he said, “It’s a donut shop Steven everything here smells good.” 

Steven’s face flushed again at hearing Lar’s laugh. He had always had a crush on the older boy and so Steven lived for moments like this when he could hear Lars laughing and joking. Steven was reminded of his discomfort though when he felt that damned heat resurfacing again. The cramps in his midsection were back as well and Steven winced as he put his hand over his stomach.

Sadie grew more suspicious by this and she asked, “Did you hurt your stomach Steven?”

Steven froze at Sadie’s words.

Steven chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as Steven answered, “No, I think I just need to eat some food.” That seemed to please Sadie as she smiled. 

“What kind of donut did you want then Steven?” She asked as Lars threw on some gloves.

“Two chocolate please.” Steven says smiling now that Sadie had dropped his strange behavior.

Steven bought the donuts and headed to go back home. Lars frowned because when Steven opened the door a huge gust of wind came in and Lars and Sadie could smell Steven’s scent. Sadie and Lars both being alphas knew what that scent was. Steven was in heat. Lars and Sadie both looked at each other in alarm.

Sadie was the first to speak, “Lars what is Steven’s secondary gender?”

The pink pirate thought the answer was pretty obvious. 

“Well Sadie it is pretty fucking obvious.”

Lars did not mean to sound rude but that smell told them Steven was an omega. Sadies eyes widened her fears confirmed.

“Steven probably doesn’t even realize he’s going into his heat, he is totally vulnerable right now,” Sadie said and Lars goes silent.

He is terrified that some random alpha will find Steven and take advantage of him.

Lars grabbed his jacket and turned to Sadie as he said, “Sadie you man the big donut I am going to look for Steven and take him home.”

Sadie knew Lars had a crush on Steven so she didn’t think this was a good idea, but she also knew better than to stop him. 

“Okay just be careful his scent is very strong, this must be his first heat,” Sadie said and that only seemed served to make Lars more worried.

Lars walked out of the Big Donut looking all around. He saw no sign of where Steven went. Steven said he was going home. Lars decided to start heading that way to look for Steven.

Steven was walking home the symptoms of whatever illness he had were getting worse. His body was still unbearably hot, he was also extremely dizzy. The abdominal cramps were also back but more painful than before. Steven felt like crying he was so confused and in so much pain. Steven was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice when he bumped into someone. Steven fell backwards and hit the ground. He winced at the pain that shot through his back. Steven looked up to apologize to whoever he ran into. It was Kevin. Steven scowled his apology forgotten. 

“Hey watch where you're going twerp,” Kevin barked.

Steven gritted his teeth he did not have the patience to deal with Kevin right now.

“Go away Kevin I can't deal with you right now,” Steven told Kevin attempting to walk past him. 

Kevin narrowed his eyes and grabbed Steven’s shoulder swinging him back around to face him.

“You don’t just walk past Kevin,” Kevin said angrily.

Steven was about to snap back but he smelled something that had him feeling more hot and dizzy then before. Steven sniffed at Kevin before shaking his head to clear his fogged mind and attempted to get out of Kevin’s grip. 

“Let me go Kevin,” Steven snapped angrily.

Kevin only smirked wider as he sniffed the air and said, “Ohhhh the little omega is in heat. It has been a while since I’ve gotten to take an omega in heat.” 

Steven was confused as he retorted, “What are you talking about I’m not an…”

Steven froze his mind processing his day. The dizziness, abdominal cramps, this inextinguishable heat. Steven is starting his first heat. Panicked now Steven struggled to get away from Kevin but his grip on Steven only tightened.

“Kevin please! Let me go!” Steven pleaded.

Kevin leaned forward and sniffed Steven’s hair. As Kevin leaned in Steven got a big whiff of his alpha scent. Steven mind started to cloud over as his heat started to get worse. Steven knew he wouldn’t be able to get away as his body betrayed him. He felt Kevin dragged him into a secluded corner but Steven didn’t have the strength to struggle as Kevin palmed the bulge through his jeans.

“Please don’t,” Steven cried as he felt tears gather at his eyes as he tried to stifle a moan not wanting to give Kevin the satisfaction.

Kevin heard anyways and grinned maliciously. He lifted Steven’s shirt up over his head and threw it on the ground. Steven tried to protest but Kevin stuffed a handkerchief from his pocket into Steven’s mouth. Steven could only cry as Kevin explored his chubby chest.

“Well Universe seems like it's your lucky day because you have Kevin here helping you threw your heat, and judging by the smell it is your first heat too,” Kevin grinned evilly and went to pull down Steven’s pants but was suddenly thrown off Steven. 

Steven looked up at his savior, it was Lars. Steven’s uneven breath caught in his throat as he stared at Lars tears still in his eyes.

Lars looked at Kevin in disgust and told him, “I knew you were a creep but I didn’t know you were a rapist too Kevin. Now get out of here before I call the cops on you.”

Kevin’s eyes widened and he scrambled away without another word. Lars turned back to Steven who had gotten rid of the handkerchief and was curled up in a ball sobbing and breathing heavily. I put my hand on top of his head and he flinched and looked at me. 

“L-Lars?” He croaked weakly. 

I shushed him and picked him up ignoring the desire that passed through me at his scent of fear and arousal. Steven groaned in pain again and clutched his stomach as another cramp passed through his abdomen. Lars looked down at the shivering boy who still had fresh tears on his cheeks. He knew Steven really probably didn’t wanna talk about this right now but it had to be done before his heat made him unable to process the information.

“Steven…” Lars started not knowing where to start as they continued onto the temple, “Do you know what a heat is?”

Steven looked up at Lars the haze in his eyes clearing up a bit. 

Steven looked away embarrassing mumbled, “Not that much Gems don’t have genders so they don’t talk about it much and Dad just gets too awkward.”

Lars sighed not wanting to give his crush “The talk”.

Why don’t you tell me what you know then,” Lars said mostly trying to distract the traumatized hybrid.

Steven’s already flushed face got darker as he started, “Well I know there are alphas, betas, and omegas. My dad is a Beta so is Connie’s parents.”

Lars thought for a moment then asks, “What do you know about omegas?”

“Well I know around puberty they start going into heat but I’m not sure 100% sure what happened during heat,” Steven said awkwardly.

“Yes, most male omegas go into heat 3 or 4 times a year. Usually each heat lasts about 6 days. I’m gonna be really honest I didn’t pay attention too well in health class back in school.” Lars flushed at his confession.

Steven suddenly groaned as his heat picked backup. His whole body shuddered as his breath speed up and his eyes got a lustful glaze to them. Thankfully I saw the temple up ahead. Steven put is nose to Lar’s chest and sniffed. Steven let out a moan. Lars tried not to let the moan effect him but he could feel his pants tighten. Lars took Steven inside the temple and set him down on the couch. Steven whined at the best of contact with an alpha. Lars looks for anyone in the house but doesn’t see anyone.

“Steven?” Lars, “where are the gems?”

Steven moans again very hot and bothered by his heat as he answers, “They are gone for the week.”

Lars groaned and mentally facepalmed.

“Lars,” Steven cried, “Please Lars it hurts.”

Lars froze and turned toward Steven who was shivering despite being forward. Lars was not prepared for this and Steven was in no position to properly consent. But he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

‘Okay’ Lars thought ‘I’ll help alleviate his heart but I will not mate with him!’.

Lars turned to Steven who was just getting worse.

“Steven,” Lars said gently, “Where do you want to do this surely not the couch.”

Steven’s gem glowed and a door opened at the temple.

“In there,” He said through gritted teeth. Lars walked into the pink clouded room Steven couched in his arms as the door shut behind them.


	2. Probably should've posted this first

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven didn't think he had a secondary gender because he was half gem but when he suddenly presents what will he do, what will he do when he goes into heat in public. (warnings apply)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short explanation of certain dynamics in the story.

This is all the information I probably should have posted before I posted the story but this is the page I wrote out before I wrote the first chapter, explaining the dynamics of this world.

Omegas characteristics: Omegas go into heat for the first time between 13-16, heats last about 3-5 days and omegas have a heat every 4 to 5 months, omegas (male and female) can get pregnant while in heat. Omegas tend to be smaller (height wise). During heat omegas also get cramps (like regular menstrual cramps IRL) There is medication omegas can take to suppress heat but it is not recommended for anyone still developing because can mess up how their body develops, Steven’s heat tends to hit him a bit harder (and a bit more painfully) since he is half gem. Omegas can get cranky and experience mood swings a few days before their heat. Masturbation does help alleviate symptoms of a heat but the best way to do it is to have sex with an Alpha or use “mating” toys

Alphas characteristics: Alphas are very supseptable to the scent of omegas, Alphas can “knot” when they have sex with an omega which not only helps greatly lessen their heat but also get omegas pregnant. Even though alphas are sensitive to the smells of omegas. Most kids learn about alphas, omegas and betas in elementary school (I had my first sex ed class back in 5th or 6th grade so I am going off of that). Alphas also tend to be very possessive of their omega. Alphas can also perform a partial mating bond (for things like dating and such) by leaving a hickey like mark anywhere on the skin (usually the neck).

Betas: They can mate with alphas and omegas but have a very hard time getting omegas pregnant because they can not knot (hahaha “not knot”). Beta females also have a hard time getting pregnant as well but other then that they are pretty much like regular people.

Character list:

Alphas:

Lars

Sadie

Sour Cream

Jenny

Omegas:

Steven

Connie (she isn't presenting yet)

Kiki

Betas:

Connie’s parents

Greg

Buck

Since gems do not actually have a defined sex they also do not have a secondary sex so they do not have omegas/betas/alphas but their shape-shifting allows them to simulate it. If I need to add anything else I will. I can also answer any questions about anything regarding the dynamics. If I am missing anything feel free to let me know and I will add it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven didn't think he had a secondary gender becuase he was half gem but when he suddenly presents what will he do, what will he do when he goes into heat in public. (warnings apply)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is my very first smut. I have been a bit hesitant to post this chapter because I’m a bit nervous on how this is written. I hope ya’ll like this chapter :)

Chapter 2

Lars was in full on panic mode right now. He had no clue what to do. Steven was laying there going through his first heat and Lars even though he had quite a bit of self-control he was still an Alpha and so he was still suspectable to the pheromones Steven let off. He tried not to think about how much he wanted Steven as they entered Steven’s room in the temple. Lars looked around the room curiously, he had heard Steven talk about the room before, but he had never been in here himself. Lars’ was broken out of his amazement of the pink room by Steven letting out a groan as heat pooled in his groin area.

“Lars,” Steven panted breathlessly, “I’m going to tell the room to obey you.” 

Steven gave the room said command and tried to curl in on himself in Lars’ arms. Lars felt a pang of concern at how much pain Steven seemed to be in but quickly pushed the thought out of his head as he summoned up a bed as Steven was only in so much pain because he hasn’t had release yet. Remembering what Steven has told him about the room being able to summon almost anything, Lars summoned a bed, Lars’ personal bed popped into existence and Lars did not have time to think about how the room knew what his bed looked like as he gently set Steven down on the bed. Steven writhed on the bed and whimpered at the loss of contact with the Alpha. He twisted and writhed on the bed his body temperature much hotter than it normally was for the diamond hybrid.

“Larsssss,” Steven pleaded as he tried desperately to grab Lars’ arm and help onto it in his tight grip, “please touch me Lars.”

Lars knew Steven was in no position to properly consent, but Steven’s scent and the pheromones he let off from his first heat. He also hated seeing Steven unhappy, even though the way his eyes shut tights and his lips pressed together was very sexy to Lars, he wanted to do anything to make Steven happy again. Steven also apparently was not educated enough on his own body type to know what to do even though Greg or the gems should have taught Steven about this years ago. Lars just couldn’t leave Steven alone not knowing how to make his need go away.

“Steven,” Lars said getting Steven’s attention and Steven’s eyes opened as his dilatated pupils on Lars, “I am going to help you, this room can summon most anything right?” Lars asked.

Steven nodded his lips moving for a moment trying to form works through his pants, “Yes...b-but not f-food.”

Lars took a deep breath as he proceeded to undo Steven’s jeans an taking his underwear along with them. Steen let out a tiny sigh of relief as his 5-inch erection sprang out from its confines. Lars growled lowly trying to keep his hormones in check as he felt himself harden. Lars shook his head refocusing his mind, this was about helping Steven not fulfilling any fantasies Lars may have about the younger boy. Lars grabbed Steven’s erection already leaking precum and gave it a good few pumps causing Steven’s back to arch off the bed. Steven moaned the bed and his thighs were getting wet with the lubrication he produced as an omega. Lars continued to move his hand up and down Steven’s erection as he started to grow even harder from listening to all the lewd noises that exited from Steven’s open mouth.

Lars asked out loud for the news for a knotting device not knowing if the room only responded to verbal commands. One second his hand was empty the next there was a toy sitting in his palm. On the outside the toy looked like a regular dildo but what you could not see from the outside is there was a knotting simulator inside this toy to help alleviate an omegas heat. As much as the alpha inside Lars wanted to fully mate with Steven, he would not because he did not want to mate Steven when he could not fully consent. Lars grabbed Steven’s dick again and started to pump it up and down as Steven’s whole body trembled. Lars took his other hand and pushed one finger into Steven’s self-lubricated entrance, and he pumped it in and out. Steven cried as his back arched unable to form a coherent sentence now as his legs twitched. Lars pushed in another finger trying to stretch Steven as to not cause the boy anymore pain as he prepared him. Lars pushed his fingers in and out for a few minutes before he felt Steven start to loosen up and determined he could add a third finger. Steven moaned throwing his head back as his lips moved trying to form words. It took Lars a moment to make out what Steven was saying since no noise was coming out of his lips only harsh breaths.

Steven’s mouth formed the work, “More.”

Lar took his fingers out as Steven groaned in disappointment. Steven’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out in the open air as Lars pushed the toy into Steven. Lars could not stand it anymore as he took his hand off Steven’s erection and used his now free and to reach into his pants and wrap his fingers around his erection. Steven moaned as the toy pushed farther into him.

Steven threw his head back and seemed to come back to reality for a second as he stuttered, “L-lar’s m-more ple-ase.”

Lars was more than happy to give Steven what he asked for as he pushed the toy in faster. Lars let go for a moment to free his erection from his jeans and once he had a good grip on himself, he went back to Steven pushing the toy in and out to the same beat as he stroked his erection. Steven writhed and moaned as the toy hit his prostate. Steven’s body started to try and push against the toy as his own hand moved to his erection as he moaned Lars’ name repeatedly. Lars felt Steven’s whole-body tremble and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He pushed the toy in and out faster, the hand on his erection went faster as well.

It did not take much longer after that for both Steven and Lars to cum. Lar’s cum coated the spot on the sheet next to Steven’s leg. Lars was quick to press the bottom on the toy to make the knot form as Steven’s whole body sagged laying limp on the bed. Steven’s head faced the celling chest rising and falling with his uneven breath. Steven turned his head towards Lars and smiled drunkenly at Lars as he struggled to keep his eyes open gazing at Lars.

“Thank you, Lars,” the omega hybrid mumbled as he falls asleep.

Lars summons a cloth from the room to clean them both up before tucking Steven under the covers and into the bed. He then proceeds to take Steven’s phone and texts Garnet that Steven is in heat and to bring some food and water home with her. Lars quickly exits the room to grab a bottle of water and the forgotten off the counter before setting them on a tale he conjured. Lars leans down to kiss the top of Steven’s sweaty head. When he leans back up, he gives the boy one last look with the inflated toy still inside him as he slept, Lars left it because the knot will take 20 minutes or so to deflate.

He left feeling sad for having to leave the omega mid heat. Lars was sure though after what happened Steven would not want him there when he woke up. So, Lars left the house his mood sad as he walked down the streets. He knew he smelled like Steven, but he didn’t think too much of it as his mind wandered to what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven didn't think he had a secondary gender becuase he was half gem but when he suddenly presents what will he do, what will he do when he goes into heat in public. (warnings apply)

Chapter 3

Lars moodily opened the doors the Big Donut. 

His glum mood was pretty obvious to Sadie as she gave him a pitying look as she asked him, “Steven still hasn’t talked to you?” 

Lars laid his head on the counter sulking as he let out a long dramatic and very Lars-like sigh. 

“I haven’t tried to call him. I was waiting for him to call me first,” Lars explained lifting his head up to look at Sadie. 

Sadie gave Lars an odd look before saying, “Come on Lars call him, what happened to the space pirate?” 

Lars frowned looking away from Sadie and told her, “You don’t understand what if he is mad at me for taking advantage of him?” 

Sadie gives him an incredulous look before explaining, “Are you serious right now!?” 

Lars flinched at her loud voice looked down his hands fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt. Lars tried to blink back tears as he said, “I took advantage of him Sadie. I am just as bad as Kevin, it was Steven’s first heat and I took advantage of that. Now Steven probably hates me.” Sadie blinks at him before muttering, “Oh my god you are serious.” Sadie picks up her voice a bit before continuing, “Lars stop this right now, Steven does not hate you first off that kid adores you and two you saved him from god knows what with Kevin.” 

Lars frowned and looked at Sadie before shifting his gaze back to his feet. “Yeah I guess,” Lars grumbled but inside he wasn't convinced. 

Sadie rolled her eyes and sighed, “I can’t be I am saying this but go you should go figure out what you want to do about this.” 

Lars looked back up at Sadie and shook his head as he said, “No you were by yourself last weekend. I can't do that to you again.” 

Sadie scowled at Lars but there was nothing but caring about her best friend behind it. 

“Lars just go you are not any help while your sulking,” Sadie commanded and Lars almost protested that he was not sulking but he knew that would be a lie. 

Lars also knew that arguing with Sadie was useless so he just sighed and said, “Okay, I will leave.” 

Sadie and gave him a pointed look, “You should go talk to Steven but I know I can’t make you talk to him.” 

Lars packed up his stuff still feeling guilt about leaving early. Lars gave Sadie a hug as he finished getting his bag together. Lars left and was about to head over to Steven’s house but he could not get his legs to move toward the temple so instead he walked over to where they parked the Sun Incinerator. 

Lars walked up to the ship and up to the entrance he pressed his hand to the side panel and it lit up. The door opened and Lars stepped through into the familiar ship even though gems did not have secondary genders (or even primary ones for that matter) they still had a scent and all the familiar scents of his crew calmed down his nerves. 

“Hey guys,” Lars called out as he walked through the ship. 

There was a pause and then a squeal as an orange blur nearly knocked him over as she gave Lars a big hug. 

“Lars is going to come and visit us,” Padparadscha predicted with a squeal making Lars chuckle at the adorableness at seeing how excited the orange sapphire was. 

Lars scooped Padparadscha up into his arms as the other members of his crew came up to the main deck. The rutile twins ran up to hug him as he put Padparadscha down. 

“Lars! You did not tell us you were coming to visit today!” Rhodonite said as she did her nervous shuffle, Lars rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and this did not go unnoticed by his crew. 

When you spend almost a year together on a ship you tend to learn how to read each others body language. 

“Lars?” Fluorite asks concerned, her movements slow as she came over to join them, “What is wrong?” 

Lars’ composure broke as he let out a sigh and sat in his captain chair drawing his knees up to his chest. 

“I seriously fucked up.” Lars felt a hand on his back and leaned into the comforting touch. 

It felt really good for Lars to be around his former crew, they were like a second family for him. 

“What happened?” Rhodonite asked. 

Lars proceeded to try and explain what happened between Steven and him leaving out the part where Steven was attacked to protect his privacy. They tried to understand but were still very new to Earth and did not yet understand all of Earth’s cultures. The off colors looked slightly confused as they processed what he said. 

One of the rutile twins was the first to speak, “So you performed this human mating ritual with Steven and now he is mad at you?” 

Lars thought of what to say next as he told them, “Not exactly, we didn’t fully mate, but I still took advantage of him and now he is avoiding me.” 

Fluorite smiled in that sweet grandmotherly way at Lars and patted his head with one of her many arms as she said, “I am sure whatever is going on between you and Steven, you two will figure it out,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “If it is really bothering you that much maybe you should go talk to Steven about it and see how he feels.” 

Lars thought about what flourite said for a moment before shaking his head, “But what if he hates me and never wants to see me? I don’t think I could handle that.” 

Padschrata came over to give Lars a hug and told him, “Lars I know I do not have future vision like I should but I do not need it to tell you Steven will not hate you.” 

Lars gazed at the orange gem eyes shining with tears as he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her and managed to tell her, “Thanks Paddy I really needed that.” They broke apart and Lars wiped my eyes before tears could fall. 

Lars gave each member of his former crew a hug before departing. The Sun Incinerator was parked on the other side of the beach from Steven’s house so that would make Steven’s house about a 10 minute walk if he was slow. Lars was in no rush to get to Steven’s house because the sooner he gets to Steven’s house the sooner he will need to talk to Steven. While Lars was extremely excited to talk to Steven, he also felt fear. The fear that Steven will hate and resent him. He always acts super confident now ever since he “died” but that fear of rejection he always had was still there he has just gotten better at ignoring it or hiding it. 

Lars took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his pink hair as he tried to give himself a little pep talk trying to calm himself down a bit “Come on Lars this is Steven. Steven is one of the kindest people you know.” 

Lars tried to cheer himself up but his little pep talk did nothing to ease his anxiety over the situation. Lars continued to walk to Steven’s house his fear and anxiety growing with each step. 

* * *

Steven woke up with a jolt as he immediately sat upright in bed his breath coming out in little gasps. He looked around fearfully expecting to see his nightmare still playing out before him. When it wasn't he calmed down just a bit and layed back down on his bed. Tears gathered in his eyes but Steven refused to let them fall, he had cried enough the last few days. 

He has been having nightmares every night since Kevin attacked him, he relieved each moment of it when he slept. His nightmare differed from real life though because in his nightmares Lars had not saved him. The gems were starting to get worried as Steven had not told them what happened. he refused to go to sleep some nights and his perpetually exhausted state left him without an appetite. He still ate but only because Pearl made him. Pearl thinks its just his hormone and gave this whole speech to him about how his body is changing and he is a growing boy and needs proper nutrition. Steven usually tunes her out when she gets like that though. 

His thoughts usually went to Lars even thinking of Lars right now makes Steven blush thinking about what Lars did for him. He not only saved him from Kevin but helped Steven when he was very vulnerable and needed Lars to be there for him. Steven had always had a crush on Lars that's why he had always adored the boy even when he had been a jerk to Steven. Ever since Steven brought Lars back to life that crush only grew. He had been pretty heartbroken when he had woken up and Lars hadn't been there when he was in the middle of his heat. He understood thought why Lars had left, him and Steven were not dating he had no obligation to stay with Steven. 

Even so Steven he hoped Lars would still be there to comfort him through the rest of his heat. Steven had pretty much been wallowing in his depression since he had come to his senses when his heat ended. He was still very traumatized from Kevin and he just wanted to be with Lars. With a sigh Steven got out of bed and walked out of his room and down to the kitchen area. He turned on the coffee maker to make himself a cup of coffee. 

Coffee seemed to be the only way he could stay awake during the day now since he was not sleeping well at night. Steven looked over at the clock on his oven that said 10:30am. He had slept in later then he ment too but he also didn’t get to bed until well into the early morning. Just as he finished making his coffee there was a loud knock on his door. He went to open it to find Lars standing on the other side of the door. Steven stood there awkwardly all too aware he was still in his “banana pajamas”. Steven blushed and averted his eyes hoping Lars would not notice his blush. 

“H-hi Lars,” Steven stuttered out. 

Lars rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Hey Steven how are you doing?” 

Steven moved out of the way so Lars can come in while he made more awkward small talk. “I’m good, I’ve been doing some research on the internet about omegas and learning a lot.” 

Not wanting to beat around the bush and make this more awkward then it was Lars blurted out, “Steven I’m sorry.” 

Steven looked surprised and very confused at why Lars was apologizing. 

“Lars why are you sorry you haven’t done anything wrong,” Steven said wondering what Lars could’ve been apologizing for. Lars’ face scrunched up as he gave Steven an incredulous look. 

“Steven I have everything to apologize for, I-I,” Lars stumbled out the last part in a whisper, “I took advantage of you.” 

Steven started at Lars blankly for a moment before comprehension showed on his face. Steven shook his head at Lars. 

“Lars if your talking about the night where I was in heat, you did not ‘take advantage’ of me. I asked you no begged you to help me and you did I would not have known what to do without you plus you saved me from….him,” Steven said not being able to bring himself to say Kevin’s name. 

Lars’ eyes harden at the thought of Kevin. 

“But haven’t you been avoiding me you haven’t been to the Big Donut all week, I thought you were mad at me…” Lars looked away not wanting Steven to see the uncertainty in his eyes. 

Steven figures Lars was the only person he could talk to about how he really felt. “That’s not the reason I haven’t left my house, I wasn’t avoiding you…” Steven mumbled second guessing his choice to tell Lars the truth about why he was scared to leave his house. 

“Then why….ohhhhh,” Lars started but then he realized why Steven was scared. 

Lars embraces Steven burying his face in Steven’s thick curly hair as he told Steven, “He will never hurt you again Steven I will make sure of that.” 

Lars felt Steven’s arms wrapped around him and he heard Steven let out a sniffle and a muffled, “thank you Lars, for everything.” 

Both Lars and Steven knew that eventually things would be okay again.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me wayyyyy to long to write. Hope ya'll enjoy. Also there is a bit of mature content at the end of this chapter.

Steven looked at the stacks of books and printed out papers on his desk and sighed in exasperation. He had been spending most of his time lately reading and researching so he did not have another incident similar to the one that happened with his first heat. As soon as Pearl found out Steven presented as an omega she flipped out and started doing lots of research on ‘human mating/biology’ as Pearl likes to call it. It involved a lot of embarrassing conversations about his body, sex and dating. Pearl very much wanted to talk about Steven’s dating like, which was pretty much nonexistent since he only liked one person.

Amethyst simply gave a teasing grin to his blushing face and said, “Yoooo, Stevo you can get laid now, good for you to have some fun.”

Pearl did not like that very much and proceeded to chastise Amethyst on how Steven should wait till he finds the right alpha or beta for him or even another omega if that is what he prefers

Garnet defused with Ruby bawling her eyes out muttering about how her, “Cutie pie was all grown up now.”

Sapphire simply gave him a knowing sad smile and said, “As is fate I suppose.”

After Ruby calmed down Garnet refused and came over still slightly teary eyed and gave a red faced Steven a hug.

Steven scurried off to his room as soon as he figured out a way to get away from his overprotective care takers. They had tried to question him right after his heat had ended but Steven was just too tired after not sleeping much for the few days prior. In the present, though he was still giddy from his conversation with Lars. Steven was so happy Lars was not angry at him he did not know if he could take Lars being mad at him, he had already been so mad at himself for how things went down. He had felt guilty for days after that night thinking he had pushed Lars into doing something he did not want to do. He felt so guilty he even avoided the Big Donut. At least that is what he told himself he tried to ignore the fact that he was terrified of that route for fear of Kevin popping up again. But after his conversation with Lars Steven was so elated he almost forgot about the trauma he went through that caused that amazing night with Lars...almost.

Steven tried his hardest not to think about what happened that night, which was not really that hard because that night was very foggy anyways. But he remembered how it made him feel. The disgust mixed with unwanted pleasure because his body betrayed him. He also remembered the way that Kevin had touched him, how even though he hated it, he could not help but lean into those touches. The malicious grin he had on his face chilled Steven to his core. Steven could not even understand what could have happened if Lars had not showed up at the time he did… Steven shook his head and shivered trying to expel these troublesome thoughts from his mind. He decided not to think about it. If he didn’t think about it it would go way, or at least he hoped it did. He did not know what to do if it didn’t.

Steven threw one of his ‘typical Steven’ smiles on his face and went down stairs. He saw Pearl was making breakfast which was unusual. He smelled the fool and his grin widened. He got a good whiff of what Pearl was making it was bacon and eggs and most likely toast though he could not smell the toast. Steven did notice his sense of smell was a lot stronger now that he presented as an omega in his book it started to say some biological reason for the good sense of smell but as soon as Steven saw the word children he immediately closed the book. He was 15 he was nowhere near the point of needing to know about children. One thing he was able to pick up from the books Pearl was making him read was that it was all totally normal so far as far as how his developing was going. The only thing out of the ordinary so far was his late presentation. Steve sat down on the stool in the kitchen and did a little half spin on the stool before stopping to face Pearl. 

She looked very concentrated on the food with her brows turned inwards in concentration. Pearl was trying and only slightly failing at not burning the eggs. Watching this made Steven chuckle because for the most part Steven has always cooked his own food save for that one time he got pneumonia when he was younger. Lately though Pear; had started trying to learn to cook better for Steven trying to give him a more ‘human’ life. They were done fighting The Diamonds and Pearl though Steven deserved to have some normalcy in his life. While Pearl did not eat herself that did not stop her from learning to make meals for Steven. Steven very much appreciated it but he will admit not liking food makes it very hard to cook food properly. Pearl turned around not even looking startled when she saw Steven had already sat down and was ready for breakfast.

“Steven! Good morning, how did you sleep?” Pearl asked smiling at Steven turning away from the food she was cooking. 

Steven had not told the gems what had happened with Kevin and he did not plan on telling them, he just wanted to put it behind him so they did not know about his nightmares he’s been having. He also knew they would just over react causing them to worry more.

“I slept pretty well,” Steven lied because telling the gems would only worry them. 

The last thing Steven needed was for the gems to go hunt Kevin down and do something to him. He just wanted to put it behind him and forget it ever happened. Steven really wanted to visit Lars today but that would mean he would have to walk by where it happened and while Steven was dreading that he really wanted to see Lars. Steven and Pearl continued to make small talk until his breakfast was done. Steven felt his mouth water as he looked at the slightly burnt eggs and crispy bacon with some sourdough toast. Steven pretty much inhaled his breakfast and downed a glass of orange juice Pearl had set next to him.

After wiping his mouth with the back of his hand Steven leaned back slightly and closed his eyes, “That was really good Pearl, thank you.” 

Pearl beamed at Steven happy he liked the food, “Your welcome Steven, I feel like I don’t cook for you as much as I should.” 

Steven smiled at Pearls concern for him before she continued, “By the way Steven did you read those books I gave you, they had a lot of good information about contraception when mating during heat.” 

Steven’s face went brings red and he suddenly felt not so hungry anymore. He did not want to talk to Pearl about birth control or sex. 

Putting his fork down on his nearly finished plate Steven tried to not look too embarrassed, “Uhhh no I haven’t read it yet but I’ll read it today, I don’t have much else I’m doing today.” 

Pearl smiled oblivious to Steven’s embarrassment none of the gems are good when talking about sex. Pear is too technical about talking about it, Amethyst is too vulgar and blunt, while Garnet was to chill about it. Steven is pretty sure she knows about what he and Lars did but Garnet doesn’t seem to mind it. After the awkwardness of Pearl trying to have a conversation Steven definitely does not want to have he excused himself and walked back up to his room. Steven sat back down on his bed and sighed, he pulled out his phone and looked at the time it was 10:45 am way too late for Steven’s liking to start his day, but his nightmares have been causing him to not want to go to sleep at night so he’s been sleeping in later. Steven saw he had a text from Lars and felt a goofy smile spread onto his face. He opened the message and saw what it said:

Lars: Hey Steven :)

Steven: Hey Lars how’s it going?

Steven sent the text and was too lost in his daydreams to notice is door open until he felt a purple blur knock in off his bed and onto the floor. Steven felt panic rise in his chest as he started freak out. He had grown a slight fear to being held down ever since the Kevin incident and feeling the weight of someone else sitting on his chest was making him start to remember that night. Steven felt his breath start to speed up and felt his eyes get blurry with tears. He vaguely heard Amethyst calling his name in concern but was too lost in him panic to know. He heard her get up and leave and pulled his knees up to his chest and sat on the floor hyperventilating trying to calm himself down. ‘Kevin isn’t here’ he told himself but it wasn’t working. He was still so scared that Kevin was going to come back for him. He felt a pair of hand on him not Amethyst tho. He looked up and through his tears he saw Garnet sitting there on the ground next to him her visor gone so he could see the concern in her eyes. 

“Steven?” She asked, “what’s wrong Amethyst said she was trying to mess with you and you started having a panic attack.” 

Steven was trying to calm himself down enough to answer her but finally managed, “I-I’m fine G-Garnet Amethyst just scared me.” 

He would rather the gems think he was a big baby then have them find out the real reason he had reacted so harshly. Steven could tell Garnet didn’t believe him but she also wasn’t pressing the issue anymore either. She simply sat with Steven for another minute while he fully calmed down. Once his tears were dried and washed his face he was ready to get out of the house he had couped himself in for the past week. He looked at his phone again hoping Lars had texted him back much to Steven’s pleasure he did.

Lars: I’ve been good today want to come by when I’m off and we can go hang out at my place with Sadie and I and watch some movies? 

Steven smiled at the text. Lars was inviting him over to his house. Steven loved to hang out with Sadie too. He felt the last bit of sorrow from his panic attack ebb away as he stared at the text trying to think of a response that didn’t sound too desperate. He smiled as he looked at his response.

Steven: Yeah I am so down your off at 6:30 right?

Lars: Yeah! Sadie is off today so if you want to hit her up and meet her before you should.

Steven: Ok! I definitely will. See you tonight!

Lars: For sure See you tonight Steven! :)

Steven smiled tiredly as he yawned his. Panic attacks sure make someone tired. He flipped through his contacts before landing on Sadie's number he hit dial and put the phone to his ear. She answered on the third ring. 

“Hello?” She said as she picked up. 

“Hey Sadie, it’s Steven.” She and Steven talked for a bit and they agreed to meet up in about 3 hours after they have both gotten ready. 

Steven got off the phone with Sadie and walked down stairs to find the gems all huddled together whispering about something he thought he heard Garnet whisper his name but before he could hear more Amethyst spotted him and said over the whispering, “Yoooo Steven, sorry for startling you this morning dude I was just having some fun.” 

Steven eyed the gems suspiciously he knew they were talking about him but he just decided to ignore it for not. 

“No worries Amethyst no harm done,” he said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

He felt bad that Amethyst thought his panic attack was her fault and he wanted to tell her it wasn’t but he couldn't because he didn’t have another excuse. He also felt slightly irritated that they were whispering about him and he was almost positive it was about what happened. Steven decided to pull a page out of his mom's book and run away from the situation. 

“Okay guys, I am going to go shower now because Sadie wants to meet up with me in a few hours and then we are going to meet up with Lars.” 

The gems all said okay and Steven was sure Garnet sent him a knowing smirk that he narrowed his eyes at making her smirk harder. He was burning to ask her what she knew but decided not to with Amethyst and Pearl right here if it was something about him and Lars he wasn’t ready for everyone else to know of his crush yet. He got into the shower he continued to think about Lars and that caused his mind to wander to what he and Lars did when he was in heat. That was something else he tried not to think about because every time he did it turned him on and he had such a hard time making it go away. He groaned when he realized his mistake he had been thinking about it too long and now he had an erection. Steven supposed if he was going to get an unwanted erection the shower would be the best place for that. He sighed but decided to give in and take care of it. He braces himself against the shower wall as the hot water fell onto his skin. Lars face flashed through his mind as he gripped his erection the water lubricating his hand. He let out a slightly shaky moan as he pumped his hand up and down. He imagined Lars doing this and thought about the night of his heat how Lars had used that toy on him he used that toy many more time when he was by himself during his heat. He imagined it was Lars instead of the toy. 

Steven groaned as he moaned out, “Lars.” 

He tried his hardest to be quiet because the last thing he needed was the gems hearing him jerk off. Steven panted as he went faster on his erection. He felt that familiar tightness in the bottom of his stomach that told him he would finish soon. He really wished Lars was here and he felt himself cum with a moan of Lars name and as he stood there half slumped against the shower call he panted giving himself a moment to recover before finishing his shower. He got out and got dressed before heading back to the living room where he saw Amethyst sitting on the couch. He was about to walk up to his room when he heard Amethyst clears her throat. He turned to her and saw that teasing grin on her face and he knew she was going to say something that embarrassed him. 

“Hey Steven,” she began, “Next time be a bit quieter.” 

She started to giggle at the look of horror and embarrassment that showed on Steven’s face as he scurried to his room to hopefully not die of embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 5

Steven looked at his outfit and smiled, he had decided to try something new today instead of wearing his usual red shirt with blue jeans he had wanted to try something nice for the movie night with Lars… and Sadie. He wore a lonely blade t-shirts with a new pair of dark blue jeans Pearl had gotten him for his 15th birthday. He ended up keeping his sandals though because aside from his rain boots, which he could not wear today, he did not have any other shoes. He has never really ever had a need for any different shoes. Steven looked at his reflection and leaned in close looking at the faint scattering of hairs on his chin. He always loved to look at those hair because they proved he was in fact getting older. 

Ever since that stunt where he shape shifted his body to make himself look older on his 14th birthday puberty seemed to have kick started for him and he started getting more and more facial hair. He did not have much but it always made Steven extremely happy to see the small pieces of stubble as they grew out. Connie tried to tell Steven there weren't enough to shave them but Steven was having none of that and continued to shave his few facial hairs. 

To him it represents how much he had grown from a child who did not even know he had powers, to a half diamond hybrid who liberated the whole gem empire. Steven had grown a lot in the past few years and more then just physically. Steven pulled out his razor and quickly disposed of the few hairs that littered scattered along his chin. Once that was finished he washed the left over product off his face. He finished his face and moved onto his gem. He had read online somewhere that diamonds were supposed to be polished twice a year so he carefully wiped along the pink diamond gem with some oil till he saw it was nice and shiny. He smiled as he faintly saw his reflection in the now polished gem.

Satisfied with his appearance Steven stepped out from his bed room and walked down stairs weary of running into Amethyst again after the incident with the shower. He really did not need her teasing at the moment from the gem who was practically his older sister. His phone buzzed to reveal a text from Sadie:

Sadie: Hey Steven I’m here waiting for you whenever your ready.

Steven: Alright! I’m on my way out.

Steven grabbed his cheeseburger backpack and quickly put a few movies he wanted to bring to the movie night tonight. He brought lots of fun movies he really likes. He knew Lars and Sadie were going to want to watch horror movies but Steven was hoping they could fit in a few of the movies he brought. Even though his were mostly romance movies they were good movies and he hoped they would like him. He all but ran out to the Sadie’s car super excited he was being included in their friend’s night. He was also super excited to see Lars. Steven opened the front door and walked over to the car he hopped into the passenger seat and sat down stars in his eyes. 

“Wow Sadie! I love your new car it’s so cool!” Steven said looking at the leather seats. 

Steven looked around Sadie’s new car super excited for her that she finally got the care she wanted after saving for it for so long.

Sadie chuckled nervously as she started the car and responded, “Yeah, Sadie Killer and The Suspects is getting a bit more attention so I was able to get me a new car.” 

Steven gave Sadie a big smile and buckled his seat belt as he told her excitedly, “I cant wait till I can drive.” 

Steven already knew how to drive but he couldn't legally drive yet.

Sadie continued her conversation with Steven while she drove to her house. “Oh yeah Steven when are you going to be able to drive?” 

Steven put his head on the window and gazed out at the beach city passing them by. “I’ll be 16 in 3 months and then I can go and get my license, I already know how to drive so I am not worried about learning.” 

Steven couldn't wait till he was driving around he wouldn't have to wait on his dad or the gems to drive him places. He also wouldn't have to rely on the warp pad to take him to other places on Earth.

Sadie chuckled at Steven’s excitement and said, “Yeah I suppose if you can drive a spaceship driving a car can’t be any harder than that.” 

Steven laughed at her and explained that home world and earth technology are very much different. He told her how lots of gems who are very good with homeworld technology actually have a lot of trouble figuring out Earth technology. He also mentioned that Pearl was getting better at working human technology and was helping other gems work human technology. They chatted the rest of the way to Sadie’s house. 

Sadie let Steven into her house and they both headed up to her room but were stopped by Barb who had peaked her head around the corner saying, “Sadie is that you?”

Sadie blushed slightly and said, “Uhhh yeah it’s me and I have Steven with me.” 

Barb came into Steven’s line of sight and smiled at the two of them, “Steven! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you. Greg tells me you presented as an Omega.” 

Now it was Steven’s turn to blush at the thought of his dad and Barb gossiping about the two of them. 

“Yeah. About 2 weeks ago I think,” Steven told Barb. 

Sadie interrupted not wanting her mom crying too much. “Steven and I were just heading up to my room to hang out till Lars is off work.” 

Sadie’s mom got the hint and turned to head back to the kitchen giving her daughter a thumbs up and saying, “You two have fun.” 

Steven followed Sadie up to her room and Sadie gestured for Steven to sit down on her bed. He looked at the familiar posters on her wall and smiled at the memories that stemmed from the posters. It was mostly posters for her band but there were a few posters for horror movies she likes. There was also pictures around the room of her band, of Sadie and Lars, and also of Sadie and Steven.

Sadie sat down next to Steven and smiled at him. As she pulled him into a hug and Steven to Steven her scent smelled very familiar like she was in his family.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve hung out Steven you're always so busy with space stuff.” 

Steven laughed and nodded his head because his schedule was pretty full until lately going into his first heat kind of put his schedule on pause for a minute while he figured out how to balance this. He was really nervous about what was going to happen in his next heat but he could figure that out later.

Steven and Sadie made small talk for a bit catching up on everything they’ve been missing in their life up until this point. Steven asked Sadie about her band. Sadie asked Steven about how the gems were and how the building of little homeworld was going. Once they ran out of things to talk they put on one of the movies Steven brought with him. It was one of the romance movies him and Connie watched all the time. Sadie wasn’t super into romances but she was fine with watching whatever Steven wanted to watch. And she somewhat liked the movie they were about to watch. It had some horror elements mixed into it. They turned on the movie and sat back on Sadie’s bed to watch it. 

They were about 30 minutes into the movie when Steven started to tense up. His whole body went from slightly tense from the suspense from the movie to fearfully tense. Sadie has been on her phone texting her mate and hadn’t been paying attention to the movie she looked up to see what had made Steven tense and what she saw made her pale. She probably should've thought of this scene before letting Steven put the movie on. In the movie, a girl was getting held down by a kidnapper very obviously about to get assaulted. Steven stared at the TV entranced in fear as he watched the scene. Sadie immediately fumbled for the remote and flipped the television off. Steven stayed there trembling still staring at the TV in silence. Sadie knew what that scene had reminded him of and gently put a hand on his shoulder making Steven violently flinch as he turned his wide eyes toward Sadie. 

“Steven,” she said gently. 

Steven tried to wipe his tears away but to no avail he just kept crying. 

He turned to Sadie and tried to speak through the tears, “I-I’m fine Sadie, I-I just was really sad about what happened to her in the movie, I-I’ve seen this movie before I should've remembered how much that scene b-bothered me.”

Sadie could see right through Steven’s BS though she had known the kid for years now. She was worried about Steven she should have noticed how much pain he has been in much sooner than now.

She knew she probably wasn’t supposed to know but she told him anyways he needed support right now, “Steven… I know about what happened with Kevin on the night of your first heat.” 

Steven froze his eyes widening like a deer caught in the headlights of a racing car, he couldn't bring himself to be mad someone knew he felt a swell of relief that someone else knew about it. 

“Wha-at? You do?” He started to tear up again as his started crying.

I pulled Steven up into my lap letting my familiar calming alpha scent wash over him. I felt him breath in my scent.

This worked when my mate was upset hopefully it works with Steven. I held him as my shirt got wet with tears. He continued to sob for another minute before starting to calm down. His heavy breathing started to slow down. He felt his sobs started to subside as he breathed in the familiar smell. You would think after Kevin he would be scared of an alpha' scent but no this was his friend he found her scent to be soothing and comforting. It smelled like home. It didn’t get him all worked up like Lars’ scent did, it calmed him and soothed his worries and made him feel cared about. Once he was soothed down to just sniffling he leaned up and looked at Sadie blushing in embarrassment when he realized he had been crying into her chest. Sadie may be his friend but knowing he was crying into a girl’s chest made his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

“Ummm… sorry Sadie,” Steven said as he tried to separate from Sadie but she held him close not wanting to let him go yet. 

Knowing Steven he probably hadn’t talk to anyone about what happened so Sadie wanted to help him just like he had always helped everyone else. 

“Steven? Do you need to talk about what happened? I can understand why you wouldn’t talk to Lars and your family but I’m here if you need to talk I will always be here for you

Steven gazed at Sadie apprehension in his eyes as she stared back at him not backing down from what she just offered him. He studied her face for a moment. After deciding she was telling the truth Steven let out a big teary smile as she crushed Sadie in a big hug. Sadie let out a wheeze at his gem strength just about crushing her as she gently pried Steven off of her so she could breathe, Steven looked sheepishly at her.

“Damn Steven you got some muscles hidden on you,” She coughed out. 

That caused Steven to blush and laugh which is exactly what Sadie was trying to do. She joined Steven in his laughing 

Sadie ruffled Steven’s hair and asked, “Did you still wanna talk about it Steven?” 

Steven sighed and laid back on her bed staring up at the ceiling as he responded, “I don’t think I am quite ready yet, but I will definitely let you know when I am.” 

Sadie smiled sadly wanting Steven to talk but knowing she couldn’t force him to talk if he wasn’t ready yet. 

“Okay Steven I’m here whenever your ready,” she suddenly got a devious smile on her face as she looked over at Steven. With the look Sadie was giving him Steven knew she had a plan. 

“Hey Steven,” she started innocently, “What about you and Lars?” 

Steven immediately sat straight up as if he had been electrocuted and stuttered out, “W-what about Lars and I.” 

Sadie continued with her very fake innocent act as she said, “Lars seems much happier now that the two of you have talked. Did anything happen when you guys made up?”

She ended what she said with a suggestive way of her eyebrows causing Steven’s blush deepened as he thought about the alpha. 

“What? No nothing happe-“ Steven cut himself off as he thought about what she said, “You said he’s been happier since we talked?” He asked shyly this was new information to him.

Sadie looked shocked she honestly thought they had messed around when Lars had went and apologized to Steven. Sadie got over her shock quickly when she really thought about Lars and Steven and how dense they could be to how other people around feels about them that was one way they were very similar.

“Steven, Lars was so down when you guys were avoiding each other,” Sadie told Steven knowing she couldn't outright tell Steven that Lars had a huge crush on him because she couldn't betray Lars’ trust like that. 

Just like if Steven admitted his crush on Lars Sadie would tell Lars about it either they need to get together on their own terms. She could however dwell on how frustrating these two boys were when it came to their feelings. Sadie delighted on how Steven’s eyes lit up when she mentioned Lars was more happy when he was around how could Steven not see how happy he made the other. Steven on the other hand was having a bit of a dilemma in his brain. All signs pointed to Lars maybe being interested in him, but what if he wasn't. Was Steven ready for the rejection that could come if he confessed and Lars did not feel the same way.

“Hey Steven,” Sadie said standing up from the bed putting on her shoes, “It's just about time to go get Lars, hows about we stop by Fish Stew Pizza and get some movie snacks for us.” 

Steven grinned and said, “Oh yeah I am always down for pizza.” 

Sadie and Steven both headed out and got buckled into the car. They pulled away from Sadie’s house. Sadie let Steven play with the radio and he shuffled through stations until he eventually found a station he liked playing some classic rock songs his dad listens to. Rolling his window down Steven enjoyed having the wind blow through his hair and the radio playing in the background. Even though he didn’t really talk to Sadie about what happened that night he understood now it was okay to not be ready as long as he was working to get there eventually. Steven called in the pizza ahead of time so it was already ready when they got there. Kiki was at the front when they got there and already knew it was them who called so she had their pizza ready and on the counter when they got there. Steven grabbed the two pizzas they ordered and said his goodbyes to Kiki and Kofi who was also out there cleaning up the restaurant. Once they were done they headed over to the Big Donut to pick up Lars for their movie night.

Steven greeted Lars with a small blush as he got into the car, “Hi Lars.”

Lars flashed Steven one of his cool smiles as he said, “Hey Steven, What’s up?”

All the three of them chatted happily as they drove to Lars’ house where they were having their movie night. They pulled up to Lars’ house and noticed there were no cars in the driveway. Lars supplied the information to the unspoken question as he unlocked his door. 

“My parents are out on a date right now so they will not be back till later,” He said as Steven’s eyes shined. 

“Awww how cute!” Steven exclaimed at the thought of Lars’ parents out on a date. 

Lars snorted a laugh thinking how cute Steven was when he was daydreaming like that. They headed up to Lars’ room to watch their movies. Steven let Lars and Sadie pick out the movie since he picked out the one he watched with Sadie. They all got settled on Lars’ bed. Steven in the middle with Lars and Sadie on either side of him. You would think Lars’ alpha would hate Steven being so close to Sadie another alpha but Sadie was his family she was basically his sister and his alpha recognizes that so he was able to enjoy the company of his two best friends as they watched their movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Sadie and Steven as really good friends. I feel like she could be really good support for him. Hope you liked the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I know Shep and Sadie were only dating for 2 months when little graduation came around buuuut I like Shep so Sadie is already with shep in this story.

Sadie and Lars chuckled to each other quietly as they looked at Steven sleeping up against Lars. He had his head rested against the pink boy’s shoulder. He had fallen asleep somewhere during the 3rd movie they were watching. Sadie thought the two looked very cute sitting with each other like that and Sadie decided at that moment Lars and Steven were definitely her OTP now she was definitely ranting to Shep about this earlier. Sadie yawned and shifted looking up at Lars.

“Hey, I think I am going to go now. Shep wanted me to stay over tonight,” Sadie said as she got up off the bed and gathered her bag and shoes.

Lars nodded glancing down at Steven trying to hide the blush on his face at seeing the hybrid sleeping in his bed. He carefully put Steven's head on the pillow trying not to wake him up as he did so.

“What about this guy?” Lars asked as Steven shifted slightly in his sleep at the mention of himself.

“I mean I suppose he can stay over here right? We gotta wake him up real quick though so he can let his family know,” Sadie said to Lars who blushed even deeper at the thought of Steven actually spending the night.

Sadie took a moment to quietly gathered all her things including the movie she brought over. Lars walked over to Sadie and hugs her.

“Thanks for coming over tonight,” Lars asked glad he and Sadie were able to pick their friendship back up after he had come back from space.

“Don't worry about it Lars, thanks for inviting me. I am sure Steven had a lot of fun too,” Sadie said the last bit with a wink causing Lars to narrow his eyes in embarrassment at her.

“Bye Sadie,” He said a little too loudly and Sadie let out a chuckle at his annoyed expression as she waved and left the house.

Lars heard her car pull out of his driveway as he closed the door. Lars sighed and ran his hands through his messy pink hair. He gave himself a mental pep talk as he walked back up to his room where his crush sleeps. He sees Steven sleeping in the middle of his bed and sighs at the adorableness of it. Lars walked up to Steven and had the urge to touch his hair and see if it was as silky as it looks. He ran his hands through the brown hair and it was as soft as it looked. Steven stirred in his sleep and Lars quickly snatched his hand away as Steven’s eyes fluttered open.

“Wha- Lars? Oh I fell asleep I’m sorry,” Steven mumbled groggily laying his head back down to go back to sleep. Lars quickly shook his shoulder again as Steven’s eyes started to flutter closed as he said, “Hey Steven sorry dude but I need you to call the gems before you go back to sleep and let them know you're staying over here,” Lars thought for a moment before adding, “and we should probably get you in a change of clothes.”

Steven dragged his eyes open and took the phone Lars handed to him.

He squinted his eyes as he looked at the time on his phone and winced, “It’s 10 pm I should’ve called them a lot earlier.”

Steven dialed Garnets number knowing if he called Pearl she would chew him out for being out so late without letting them know.

Garnet answered the phone with a “Hello”.

“Hey Garnet,” Steven said nervously, “I fell asleep at Lars’ while watching the movies. Sorry I didn’t call sooner.”

Steven winced again when he heard Pearl in the background saying, “Is that Steven? Why didn’t he call sooner? Does he know how late it is?”

Instead of answering her Garnet answered Steven, “It’s fine Steven, Thank you for calling. Enjoy your time at Lars’ house.”

Steven let out a sigh of relief and he and Garnet said bye to each other and got off the phone.

Steven sets his phone down next to himself and yawns clearly still tired but a growl from his stomach prompts Lars to say, “Steven want to go get food before going back to bed?”

Steven thinks for a moment before deciding to eat before he goes back to bed is a good idea.

Steven nods tiredly causing Lars to stand up and say, “Alright I will be in the living room and wait for you to wake up.”

Lars promptly exited the room leaving Steven by himself. Steven sighed tiredly not used to staying up this late last week excluded. He usually has to get up early to go check on the progress of little homeworld or he has to go stop some gems that were ignoring the rules Steven has put out for all gems. Laying his bed back in the bed for a moment he inhaled Lars's scent which had completely taken over the bed. Steven shuddered as he felt himself start to get turned on. His eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. As much as he wanted to get off to Lars’ scent he could not afford to get an erection right now. Steven swung his legs off the side of the bed and stood up. Disappointed he had to untangle himself from Lars’ blanket he walked downstairs where Lars was sat at his kitchen table flipping through tube tube videos on his phone. He saw Steven and smiled causing Steven to blush.

“You all ready to go Steven?” Lars asked slipping his shoes and jacket on.

“Uhhh can I borrow a jacket I didn’t bring one,” Steven almost stammered.

Lars's answer was to go through his coat closet until he found a black hoodie with a skull on it.

“Here Steven it might be a bit big since your shorter than me but it will work.”

Steven grabbed the hoodie and put it on trying to resist the urge to bury his face into Lars's scent coming off the hoodie. The hoodie was a bit big on Steven the sleeves almost completely covered his hands. Lars looked away trying not to stare because Steven looked so cute in his too-big jacket. The alpha in Lars was extremely pleased to see Steven wearing his clothes. The hoodie wasn't too much bigger just enough to be noticeable. Grabbing his shoes from the closet Lars closed the door and he and Steven headed out. It was pretty late so most restaurants are closed so Lars suggested they just go get some snacks to bring back to his house. They walked to the nearest grocery store since Lars’s parents were not at his house, he could not ask them for their car.

“Lars!” Steven exclaimed during the walk there.

Lars looked back as Steven had started to trail behind him.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Lars asked as he saw Steven staring at him.

“Yeah? What’s up Steven?” Steven speed walked a bit to catch up with Lars.

He walked next to Lars and Stared at him with stars in his eyes as he explained why he was so excited, “It’s so clear out tonight you can see the stars.”

Lars snickered as he gave Steven a weird look not understanding his excitement.

“But Steven, you’ve been to space multiple times,” Lars explained to him and tried to fight off the urge to laugh as a look of irritation crossed Steven’s face but that vanished quickly and his Steven smile was back on his face.

“Yeah but it’s so pretty watching it from the ground,” Steven said and Lars looked back up at the sky.

He had to admit it was a pretty site there weren’t as many street lights where they were at.

“Your right Steven there is a good view from here.”

Steven beamed when Lars said that. Lars and Steven continued to admire the sky as they walked down the street. Once they arrived at the grocery store Steven went off in search of what he wanted. Lars went off in the opposite direction to where he knew the pasta was. He went and grabbed all of the ingredients to make home spaghetti. Lars would never admit it to anyone but he wanted to impress Steven with his cooking skills and he knew aside from the discontinued cooking cat pasta was Steven’s favorite food. Thinking his plan to woo the omega was flawless Lars grinned to himself and went to find Steven. He looked up where it said what was down each aisle was. He immediately suspected he knew which isle Steven went down. Steven could not resist sweets. He walked down toward where all the sweets were and saw Steven caring around a little green basket with what looked to be ice cream.

“Steven!” Lars called down the aisle causing Steven to look up at the sound of his name.

“Hey, Lars I got chocolate ice cream!” Steven yelled back excitedly.

Lars grinned at seeing Steven so excited and walked over to him.

“Here Steven let me see the basket you got,” Lars said as he reached out for the basket and Steven handed it to him. Lars set the food her got down into the handheld basket. He and Steven made their way up to the registers to pay and Steven tried to pull out his card.

Lars put his hand up and said, “No no Steven you're my guest tonight I’ll pay.”

Steven gave Lars a weird look as he said, “This is my dad’s credit card he’s still a billionaire so please Lars let me pay for it.”

Lars knew Steven would not be swayed so he stood aside and let Steven hand the cashier his card. Steven and Lars walked back to his house knowing it’s been about an hour since Steven woke up. Lars started cooking the pasta while Steven ate a bowl of ice cream. Steven leaned against the counter next to Lars as he cooked the pasta. Steven ate his ice cream smiling feeling truly happy for the first time in a while. Steven did not know how to explain how he felt with Lars. He felt happy and safe like nothing could hurt either of them. He wanted to cuddle up to Lars but knew that would probably make Lars uncomfortable. He couldn’t help but think of the night of his first heat and how Lars made him feel. He tried to remember the night for that and not other things. Steven was broken out of his thoughts to Lars calling his name.

Steven looked back up at him around his spoon focusing back in on Lars letting out a “Huh?”

Lars smiled at Steven as he repeated what he said, “Can you reach behind you and grab us some plates?”

Steven smiled embarrassed and grabbed the plates from the cabinet Lars pointed to. Steven puts his ice cream bowl in the sink and hands the plates to Lars who proceeds to dish out the cooked pasta on to the plates. Lars handed one of the plates to Steven who proceeds takes it grinning.

“Here Steven let’s go sit a the table,” Lars says as he gestures to the direction of the table.

Steven immediately sits down and starts to eat like he was a starving man.

Steven let out a moan around his food making Lars blush slightly.

With his mouth full of food Steven said, “Wow Lars it's really good.”

Lars wrinkled his nose in distaste as Steven’s lack of manners.

“Steven doesn’t talk with food in your mouth but thanks for liking the food,” Lars said taking another bite of his food.

Steven swallowed the food in his mouth and chuckled rubbing the back of his neck as he said, “Sorry Lars I guess I liked the food.”

Lars laughed and shook his head as he and Steven finished eating. Steven practically licked his plate clean. Steven leaned back in his chair and yawned now that he was full he was very tired.

“Here Steven let's put the dishes in the sink we can clean up in the morning you look exhausted.” 

Steven nodded and yawned again as he set his plate down in the sink. Lars laughed at how Steven could be so energetic one minute but then the next he was ready to crash from exhaustion. Lars and Steven went upstairs and Lars handed Steven the pair of black sweatpants and blue t-shirt Lars had picked out for him earlier. Steven walked to Lars’s bathroom to get changed. While he was in the bathroom he started to get super nervous was he sleeping on the couch or was he sleeping in Lars’s room? He didn’t know if he would be able to sleep with Lars there beside him. Steven put his hands on the counter and took a breath practicing some of the breathing techniques he and Connie learned as Stevonnie. Once he was a little more calmed down he got dressed into the clothes Lars gave him. Steven thought for a moment before putting the hoodie Lars let him wear back on. Loving how it smelt like the Alpha. Steven breathed in deeply before smiling again Lars’s scent calming him down. Steven stepped back out and walked back into Lars’s room to see Lars dressed in some Pijamas too. Steven knew from the time he spent possessing Lars that he usually slept naked and he thanked the stars that he didn’t Steven’s newly awakened omega didn’t have that much control. Steven had his clothes he just changed out of bunched up in front of him nervously. Lars looked at Steven and noticed Steven was still wearing his jacket but decided not to mention it.

“H-Here Steven, let me take those and I’ll throw them in a bag you can take home tomorrow,” Lars said stuttering at first when he noticed the jacket.

Steven silently handed Lars the clothes and stood there awkwardly.

Looking around Steven said, “So am I taking the couch?”

Lars set the clothes on the ground next to his closet and turned back to Steven as he said, “What? Steven I’m not going to make you sleep on the couch. No, my bed is big enough for both of us.”

Steven’s face turned bright red at the thought of sharing a bed with Lars.

Steven sat down on Lars’s bed with a stuttered out, “O-okay.”

Steven felt another yawn break his was through his mouth and lay down on Lars’s bed pulling the covers over him. Steven was facing away from Lars but he felt the bed dip when Lars climbed into the bed behind him. Steven knew he would have been more nervous but he knew it was well past midnight and he was really tired so Steven just flipped over so he was facing Lars who was facing away from him. Steven scooted closer to him slightly and paused looking for any sign that Lars had noticed when Lars didn’t move Steven shifted a bit closer again so he was almost touching Lars’s back. Letting out a little content sigh Steven closed his eyes.

“Goodnight Steven,” Lars says shifting back slightly so his back was touching Steven.

Steven smiled his eyes still closed and replies, “good night Lars.”

As he fell asleep almost cuddled up to the Alpha he was crushing on.

When Lars opened his eyes again he wasn’t in his bed but he was at Steven’s house in his room. Lars looked around searching his memory. Lars couldn’t remember how he had gotten here but he also didn’t care once he saw Steven sitting on his bed. Steven sat at the edge of his bed in the same clothes Lars remembered sending him to bed with.

“Hey, Steven how's it going,” Lars said as Steven stood up and walked over to him.

Steven blushes as he said, “I'm just happy I get to see you.”

Lars figured out pretty quickly he was dreaming by how flowy and dazed he felt. How the light in the room was just a little too white. Steven giggles and looked at Lars beckoning him to come over. Lars smirked no fear anymore as he walked over to Steven’s bed. The hybrid hooked his fingers into Lars’s belt loops and pulled him forward a little roughly. Lars felt on top of the hybrid and they both let out a giggle before connecting in a kiss. Lars kisses dream Steven for a few moments before moving to kiss down his jaw and onto his neck. Lars sucked at the skin leaving little bite marks in his wake. Steven let out cute little noises that were a mix of a moan and groan. That made Lars smirk harder as he ground himself into Steven. Lars could feel himself and Steven both get hard at the friction between their clothes members. Lars let out a groan the alpha him telling him to claim the omega as his.

Steven moaned again and said, “mmmm Lars I wish we could do this in real life too.”

Lars nodded knowing this Steven was just saying what he was thinking.

“Me too Steven.”

“Too bad I am dreaming,” Steven said making Lars pause.

“You mean I am dreaming right,” Lars said not noticing the way Steven froze his eyes widening realizing something.

“Uhh yeah your dreaming,” Steven said awkwardly.

Lars felt his grip on his dream fading as he felt himself be pulled back into the awake world. Lars’s eyes fluttered open and Lars groaned in disappointment as he looked at his half erection from his almost wet dream. Lars looked over at Steven and saw he was still asleep, fast asleep. Lars sighed in irritation at his body betraying him and got up to go to the bathroom to take care of it before going back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Lars and Steven dare book on my wattpad account underthe same name if ya'll want to ask or dare Lars and Steven. Anything goes!

Steven let out a slight groan as he woke up. Steven could see light from behind his eyelids and tried to squint open his eyes before immediately shutting them. Lars really needed to get thicker curtains it was way too bright in his room. Steven wasn't the early bird he used to be when he was 13/14. He let out a yawn and then a sigh. Steven was a little disoriented like he usually was when he used his dream powers during the night.

Steven went to sit but realized he couldn't. Cracking one eye open Steven realized Lars had his arm wrapped around his waist. Steven stared at the wrapped around his waist slightly confused for a moment. Blushing Steven remembered the night before, he remembered how he fell asleep in Lars's hoodie. He remembered how Lars made him his favorite meal for dinner. Steven also remembered how he accidentally found his way into Lars's dream, he hadn't meant to do that and then they practically made out in the dream. He really wanted to do it again. Steven didn't know if that was part of Lars's dream or his. He definitely wanted to find out though, once he gets home he'll have to call Connie she reads a lot of romance novels and may know how to help Steven. Connie had a crush on this boy at her school so she and Steven could talk about their crushes together.

Steven tried to move again away from Lars to get up but found himself securely trapped by his arm. Steven knew he could get his arm off if he really wanted to but there were two issues with that. One: Steven would probably wake him up by pushing his arm off and two: he really did not want to move. Steven just sighed and sank back into Lars's arms, admitting defeat, but not really sad about that. It's not every day you get to lay with the alpha you want to get down and dirty with. Steven half thought about going back to sleep before realizing he was wide awake now.

Steven laid there for a few moments before realizing he had to use the bathroom, but Steven really didn't want to get up now. Steven sighed in irritation cursing his half organic body before shifting around again trying to wiggle out of Lars's arms. He used a little more force and successfully wiggles out, pausing when Lars shifted and turned over. Steven grabbed his own clothes from where they were lying on the ground and turned to go to the bathroom. He changed and did his bathroom business before coming out of the bathroom to see Lars sitting up in bed. Lars sat on the bed with half-lidded eyes even though he didn't need sleep did not mean he could wake up groggy. Lars let out a yawn telling Steven he just sat up in bed.

Steven smiled sheepishly before saying, "I woke you up didn't I?"

Lars turned around, his face a deeper pink before answering back, "Uhh yeah but it's okay, I shouldn't have tried to cuddle up against while we were sleeping."

It was Steven's turn to be a bit flustered now as his cheeks darkened and he said, "N-no worries Lars."

Steven and Lars fell into a bit of an uncomfortable silence and Steven desperately thought of something to say to make the awkwardness go away. He really did not want things to be awkward between Lars and him. Especially since they just started talking to each other again.

"So Lars what are the plans for today," Steven asked, wincing at how bad he was at small talk.

Lars looked up from his lap and looked at Steven and smiled, "Well, I don't have anything planned for today the big donut is closed for the next week because they are renovating the back area to make it bigger."

Steven smiled because, despite his favorite place to eat being closed, he got to hang out with Lars which to Steven was always a plus. Steven thought about things Lars and he could go out and do today.

Lars leaned over him and sniffed his shirt before wrinkling his nose, "I definitely need a shower though before we go anywhere. Let me show you where our food is so you can eat some breakfast while I am in the shower."

Steven nodded immediately pushing the thought of Lars in the shower out of his head as soon as it surfaced 'no Steven bad thoughts not right now,' Steven chastised himself in his head.

Steven followed Lars down to the kitchen and Lars showed him where the cereal was kept and all the utensils.

As Steven got his breakfast Lars went to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and let the hot water flow down his body. Covering his face with his hands Lars let out a groan Steven was going to be the death of him.... again. He wanted to be with the omega so badly he had never wanted anyone so bad before. He wanted Steven to be his mate but he also wanted Steven to want him back. He just couldn't be sure if the omega liked him back or was just being Steven. Steven was nice to everyone, even him when he was an asshole. Lars decided he was going to try and woo Steven. He just had to think about how he was going to do that. Lars tried to think of what Steven liked. He liked food, and video games, Lars had an idea on where to take him. There was this restaurant/bar combo in Empire City that had a section with old retro video games. Steven loved that sentimental stuff and it was an under 21 place so you could go in if you were under 21 you just couldn't drink, which was fine neither he nor Steven were into that anyways.

Lars smiles he would show the omega he was an alpha that was worth it. Lars would just need to ask his dad to borrow the car for the day. Which shouldn't be too hard his dad didn't have work today. Finishing up his shower Lars go out and got dressed his the clothes he picked out: his black skull shirt with the sleeves cut off along with dark gray jeans and his skull plugs. Lars played with his hair for a moment before deciding it looked good enough and left the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to find Steven talking to his parents. Once upon a time that would've embarrassed Lars but a lot has changed for him in the past year. Now he just smiled and greeted his parents.

"Good morning!" He said and his mother smiled at him.

"Larimar! Good morning honey," his mom said making Lars wince a bit at his first name being used.

Lars turned to his dad.

"Hey dad, can I borrow the car today? I want to take Steven somewhere," Lars asked, hoping his dad said yes.

Lars's dad thought for a moment before nodding, "I don't see why not."

Steven had been watching since Lars said he wanted to take him somewhere and asked the question that had been burning at his curiosity, "where are we going?"

Lars smirked giving Steven a teasing smile as he said, "that is a surprise."

That answer caused Steven to pout and whine, "That's not fair Lars where are we going?"

Lars chuckled at Steven's impatience but was not going to budge on this. Steven groaned in irritation and Lars's parents started laughing at the two's antics.

Steven looked up at Lars and said, "Can we go stop by the construction site where they are building little homeworld? I wanted to check on Bismuth's progress before we leave."

Lars nodded it would take them about an hour and a half to drive to Empire City and it was still morning so they had time. Steven's irritation disappeared slightly and a grin formed on his face, he finished the last bite of his breakfast. Lars didn't really need to eat or sleep anymore, but he still did most of the time because that's what he was used to. So he decided to skip breakfast so they could get going to their date. Lars thought about that for a moment, was this a date? Lars liked to think this was a date, but would Steven be thinking of this as a date or just two friends hanging out together.

"Lar's we'll need to go to my house and take the warp pad there, it's faster," Steven said and Lars nodded, grabbing the keys from his dad as he slipped on his shoes.

Lars and Steven hopped in the car and drove to Steven's house. Lars parked his car in front of the temple and the two boys made there was inside. Amethyst was sitting in the living room laying with her head hanging off the end of the couch.

She looked over at the boys when the door opened and said, "Yoooo Ste-man, and, uh," She thought about his name for a moment, "Donut boy? Yeah, I remember that."

Lars grumbled, "My name is Lars," causing Steven to giggle.

Steven wanted to get going so he told Amethyst, "Hey Amethyst Lars and I are going to where the barn used to be."

Amethyst let out a little wave as Steven and Lars headed to the warp pad. They both hopped onto the warp pad and Steven felt the familiar rush of cold air as they were taken up into the warp stream. They arrived on the other side where the warp pad looked a little out of place. Bismuth was still building the structure they were going to put this warp pad on, for now, it was just pushed into the ground. Steven looked around at the half-built buildings and smiled all of this was slowly coming together. Steven was extremely excited to see when it was finished. Steven looked around for Bismuth as Lars followed silently behind him. He saw her sitting talking to who he thought was Bigs Jasper. Steven walked over to Bismuth and Lars followed his looking around at the construction.

"Steven! How are you?" Bismuth said as she saw Steven standing beside her.

"Hey Bismuth I'm good, how are you?" Steven said as he Bismuth gave him a hug.

"According to Peridot little homeworld is about 50 something percent complete, I don't remember the exact number," Bismuth said as she shrugged and Steven giggled.

"Bismuth, I don't think I've introduced you yet, this is Lars," Sten told her gesturing to Lars.

"OH! Your that human who escaped homeworld with a bunch of off-colored gems. I've heard of you, nice job sticking it to homeworld," Bismuth said as she slapped Lars on the arm making him wince in pain slightly.

Lars rubbed his arm a bit and grinned. "Yeah, I just did what I had to do to get back ya know?" Lars said causing Bismith to grin at him.

"Of course I understand kid, I'm a crystal gem, remember?" Bismuth boasted to Lars.

He had heard about Bismuth and he even saw her occasionally, but he had never actually talked to her face to face.

Steven cut in knowing they could not stay talking all day, "Hey Bismuth it was really nice talking to you again, I'll stop by soon and we can go over everything, we wanted to check over little homeworld before we go out later."

Bismuth narrowed her eyes for a second before realizing something and smiling that smile made Steven strangely uneasy like she knew something he didn't.

"No worries Steven I'll leave you two to it, don't do anything I wouldn't do," Bismuth said and Steven was going to ask what she meant but she walked away before he could.

Steven and Lars walked around the construction and Steven was telling Lars his plans.

"Wait, so you mean you have little bottles of diamond sweat so now the Diamonds don't need to come to earth every time you want to uncorrupt a gem you've found," Lars said as he listened to

Steven as they continued to walk through little homeworld's construction site. "Well, it's not exactly sweat, it's their essence, it's kind of complicated to explain," Steven tried to explain, but not really knowing how Peridot was better at this than him.

"Okay, and you said you had an idea for the uncorrupted gems right?" Lars said, remembering something Steven said earlier about that earlier.

"Oh yeah! So I had this idea I just need to talk to the gems about it. I was thinking a school or at least classes where gems can learn to function without the diamonds because there are a lot of gems having a hard time adjusting uncorrupted gems and homeworld gems alike," Steven told Lars excitedly trying to get all of his idea out as fast as he could, "I was thinking of calling it little homeschool."

Lars grinned along with Steven at his idea.

"That's a great idea my crew would love that they still are so nervous when outside the ship," Lars said making a mental note to tell his crew of this idea later.

Starting on their way back to the warp pad Steven continued to tell Lars about his ideas, "I was thinking of giving Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl their own classes too, I mean I can't teach all these gems on my own I can."

Lars was fully supportive of this idea, knowing well that some of these gems would have trouble adjusting. He had seen what it was like out in space already, he had seen what homeworld was like you don't just change from what you had been doing for millennia overnight. Steven and Lars eventually made their way to the warp pad and then to the car.

"I haven't told the gems about this idea yet, but I have a good feeling they will like it, I know Pearl loves to teach," Steven said as the two made it back to the car.

"Yeah, this all sounds great Steven, let me help too, if you need it," Lars told Steven wanting to help him with this.

That made Steven even happier and the two got in the car and headed toward their "date" in Empire City.

Steven figured out they were going to Empire City when they were about halfway there and wouldn't stop pestering Lars with questions the whole way there. Lars teased Steven the whole way there.

"Laaaaars! Where are we going?" Steven whined as he laid his head on the dashboard and squished his cheek up against it trying to give Lars his puppy dog eyes it always seemed to work on the gems.

Lars glanced at Steven out of the corner of his eye and sighed in very fake irritation, "Steven your not 12 anymore your too old for that to work now."

Steven continued to stare at him as he whispered, "If it doesn't work on you then you won't mind if I keep doing it."

Lars rolled his eyes but didn't say anything because he knew they were almost there and Steven's impatience would be satisfied. Steven realizing his secret attack wasn't working pouted in his seat. Lars tried not to laugh at how cute Steven looked while he was pouting. So to ease Steven's curiosity a little bit Lars said. Don't worry Steven we are almost there. That made Steven perk up a little bit. After a bit more driving they finally arrived at the restaurant Lars picked out. Steven had stars in his eyes as he gazed around the nice restaurant. Lars and Steven were a little underdressed but that didn't bother either of the boys. Lars walked up to the hostess and told the seemingly beta girl and she walked the two of them over to an empty table before handing them some menus and walking off.

Steven looked around the restaurant in awe as he said, "Wow Lars this place is super fancy. I feel underdressed hahaha."

Lars smiled, happy Steven noticed how fancy the place was.

"Your clothes are fine," Lars said, "You look adorable as always."

Steven blushed when Lars said that not knowing what it meant. Did that mean he thought Steven was cute. It had to mean something. Steven feeling a bit nervous picked up his menu and looked at the food items. There were a lot of fancy named foods on here. Steven searched the menu for a moment before his eyes settled on a familiar food. Steven smiled and set his menu down while Lars still looked at his menu.

He peeked up at Steven and asked, "You choose your meal? What did you choose?"

Steven smiled his nervousness starting to disappear. "I am gonna order the hamburger," Steven said to Lars.

"Awww, not gonna choose something fancy? I think I'm going to get a..." Lars squinted at the name attempted to pronounce it and gave up with a scowl. "I'm getting this one," Lars said as he turned his menu around and pointed to some steak dish.

Steven looked at the item and then back up ay Lars as he said, "That one looks good but I like hamburgers."

Lars and Steven were interrupted by a waitress coming over to take their orders.

"Hi, my name is Sabrina what can I get started for the lovely couple," She said and both Steven and Lars immediately turned pink at the girl's assumption.

Steven and Lars both opened their mouths to protest. "But we are not together," "We're not together," Steven and Lars said at the same time, causing the waitress to raise her eyebrows and giggle.

"Sorry, you guys just seem like you're together, the way you two huddle close when you talk, and the way you stare at each other."

Steven couldn't admit it out loud, but he was happy this girl had thought they were together. The three of them laughed off the awkwardness and Steven and Lars gave Sabrina their orders before she disappeared to go put their orders in. Steven really wanted this to be a date, but he didn't know if Lars thought this was a date so Steven decided he was going to plan an actual date for him and Lars when he got home. After about 20 minutes the food came out and Steven and Lars enjoyed their meal all while talking to each other and enjoying their company.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter took so long to get out. I'm in the process of moving so I may be a bit bad at updating this month.

“Wait wait, Steven, slow down,” His best friend Connie said as she repeated what he just said, “You're telling me you spent the night at Lars’s house and accidentally went into his wet dream about you?” 

Steven nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him through the phone and said out loud, “Yes...well I’m pretty sure I pulled him into my dream but the specifics do not matter.” 

Connie giggled through the phone and Steven huffed in irritation, “Connie it isn’t funny, it’s embarrassing and Lars probably doesn’t even like me anyway.” 

Connie immediately stopped laughing at the hurt in her best friend's voice. 

“I’m sorry Steven I didn’t mean to laugh at you, it was just super adorable,” Connie thought about what else he said, “Wait what do you mean Lars doesn’t like you, of course, he does.” 

Steven frowned and didn’t say anything for a few moments before asking, “What makes you think he likes me like that?” 

Connie fought the urge to roll her eyes at Steven's obliviousness. Despite Steven’s natural childish nature, he was not really a child anymore. 

“Steven that man practically worships the ground you walk on, I haven’t seen him around you since you presented but before Lars’s eyes would always be on you if you were in the room. Of course, he likes you.” 

Steven’s brows furrowed this was definitely something he had never noticed before. But Connie’s encouragement was making him hope that maybe he had a chance. 

“Okay, Connie I need help thinking of a plan to tell Lars I like him,” Steven said as Connie thought for a moment before responding, “I mean you could always just tell him?” 

Steven shook his head before remembering Connie couldn’t see him since she on a phone call with him. “No, I want to do something special for Lars something that shows that I really care about him.” 

Steven heard Connie murmur, “Figured bringing him back to life shows how much you care about him.” 

Steven sighed, “That doesn’t count because it was my fault in the first place that he does.” 

Connie was about to protest Steven saying that was not his fault before deciding not to open that can of worms today. 

“So what are you planning so far for telling Lars?” Connie asked trying to get a feel for what Steven was planning. 

Steven thought for a moment before saying, “I definitely want to make him dinner, maybe we can set the temple up for a nice romantic dinner.” 

Connie nodded smiling, “Oh my god that would be so cute.” 

Steven and Connie figured out the rest of the plan Steven smiling the whole time. Finally, after they were done Steven was ready to start his plan. Steven looked down at the paper he had written at Connie’s request. It lists all the steps for Steven’s plan. Steven glanced at the first step smiling.

Step 1 - Text Lars and invite him over.

Steven grabbed his phone and his finger hovered over Lars’s contact information. He clicked the button to send a text and sent a text.

Steven: Hey! Want to come over after your off work. I’m going to be making dinner tonight.

Steven resisted the urge to stare at his phone while he waited for Lars to reply and decided to look over the list he and Connie made.

Step 1 - Text Lars and invite him over  
Step 2 - Make sure the gems are out of the house  
Step 3 - Have dad take me to the store to buy food  
Step 4 - Confess to Lars  
Step 5 - Have a romantic dinner  
Step 6 - Run away with Lars

Steven thought for a moment before putting a maybe next to step 6. Steven smiled happily and went to go pick out his outfit for his date. Steven looks at his closet with multiples of the blue shirt with a star Steven has recently taken up wearing a blue shirt vs a red one. He changed into a blue shirt with a yellow star and went to look in the mirror smiling. His smile almost immediately turned into a frown. He searched his closet for the Christmas present his dad had gotten him and once he found it he held it up with a grin. 

“Ha!” Steven let out a little happy laugh as he gets a better look at it. 

It was a leather jacket and held it up to see it next to himself in the mirror. Steven put the jacket on and did a little spin thinking he looked cool wearing the jacket his dad had gotten him. Steven admired for a few seconds before he heard a loud laugh from behind him. 

“Yo ste man you look like a nerd.” 

Steven whipped around to find Amethyst standing in his doorway. Steven flushed pink with embarrassment and irritation. 

“I thought this jacket looks cool, dad got it for me,” Steven said feeling slightly self-conscious making Amethyst feel a little bad. 

“Oh man Steven I didn’t mean it like that I meant it as a joke,” Amethyst said not laughing anymore seeing Steven’s hurt expression. 

Amethyst tried to right the situation by asking, “So what are you getting all dressed up for?” 

Steven hesitated but he knew that he had to they’ll the gems if he wanted them out of the house. “Well I kinda have a crush on Lars and I invited him over and we are going to have a date?” 

Amethyst resisted the urge to laugh again as she asked, “Donut Boy? Wasn’t he like super mean to you before you saved his life and junk?” 

Steven looked away before replying, “Yeah I guess he kinda was but he’s changed now Lars is nicer to people including me.” 

Amethyst nodded before realizing something. “You're going to need us out of the house for your date huh?” 

Steven looked back up at Amethyst his earlier hurt forgotten as he smiled and nodded. 

“Alright I got that taken care of Steven, I’ll take Pearl and Garnet out today and give you some privacy with your boyfriend,” Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows when she said ‘privacy’ causing Steven to blush. 

“We aren't even together yet Amethyst,” Steven grumbled to the purple gem. 

“Awww Steven don’t take it so hard I’m sure you’ll woo your human in no time,” Amethyst said as she lightly punched Steven on the arm. 

“What is this about Steven wooing a human,” came a voice from behind Amethyst as Pearl appeared in the doorway with her hands on her hips. 

Steven frowned realizing he had no choice but to come clean. 

“Well… I sorta have a crush on someone,” Steven muttered as Amethyst looked a bit guilty at having been the one to get him caught. 

Pearl looked alarmed as she said, “Who? Aren’t you a bit too young to have a romantic partner?” 

Steven blushed as Pearl babbled worryingly. 

Steven interrupted her before she could go any farther with her babbling. “Pearl it’s perfectly normal for someone my age to be dating, and even if it wasn’t I really like him and would try to date him anyway.” 

Pearl bit her lip still worrying as she sighed in resignation. 

“Alright, Steven I trust you,” Pearl wipes the worry of her face smiling at Steven, “So who is the lucky person to get our Steven?” 

Steven smiled at how Pearl was trying before answering her question, “Remember Lars?” 

Pearl thought for a moment before her eyes lit up in recognition. 

“Ohhh you mean that pink boy the one you said you brought back to life?” Pearl asked and Steven nodded. 

Pearl thought about him for a moment, “Hmmm we will have to find out his favorite kind of tea.” 

Steven decided to go on with his plan. “Hey, I need you guys out of the house so we can have a date. And no Pearl I don't mean in the temple, I mean completely out of the house.” 

Pearl frowned and looked like she wanted to say something before they were all startled by a, “We won’t be here.” 

They all turned to Garnet and Steven smiled trusting Garnet to keep them from ruining his date. Garnet led a sulking Pearl and Amethyst out of the house much to Steven’s delight. Steven took his piece of paper and drew a line through both steps 1 and 2. Steven glanced down at his phone and saw he had 1 unread msg. He unlocked his phone to see it was Lars:

Lars: Sure thing! Looking forward to it Steven!

Steven smiled as he reread the message. His phone still in his hand Steven called Greg to take him to the grocery store. After a quick phone call with Greg, he said he would be there in a few minutes. Greg had to take Steven to the grocery store in Ocean Town since Steven was banned from the only grocery store in Beach City for reasons that Steven would swear to his grave were not his fault. How was he supposed to know the lion would knock over the whole cat food aisle? 

So Steven had to have Greg drive him to the store. Smiling once his dad got there Steven got into the car and the two universes drove off. Out of everyone Steven was the readiest to tell Greg about his crush on Lars. His dad had always been very supportive and made it known on multiple occasions that he would be fine with anyone he wanted to love. Steven hadn’t told him why he was taking him to the grocery store but he had also probably assumed Steven just needed groceries for the house. 

Steven felt a tiny bit of nervousness but immediately pushed it down as he decided to just blurt it out, “I’m planning a date with Lars today.” 

Greg looked a bit shocked but quickly smiled sensing Steven’s nervousness. “You mean Lars Barriga? That’s Dante’s and Martha’s kid right? Those two are good people.” 

Steven smiled at Greg’s attempt to not make the situation tense. “Yeah! He’s the captain of the off color gems remember? He helped me escape the homeworld when we got stuck.” 

Greg made a face not liking talking about the time Steven got kidnapped by aquamarine and taken to homeworld. 

“Well he saved your life so the kid is already okay in my book,” Greg said and Steven smiled. 

Greg looked out at the road and sighed, “I’m happy for you Steven, I can’t help but be sad that I haven’t been more involved in your life, I feel like you're growing up too fast. Your almost 16.” 

Steven smiled and patted Greg on the back as he gave Steven a smile. Steven and Greg continued to Ocean Town and Steven grabbed all the items he needed for the meal he was cooking tonight. He grabbed the recipe off the internet and was really excited to make it. Steven wanted to jump for joy at how well the day was going so far, he was almost scared this was all going too well. After leaving the store Steven and Greg headed back to the temple. Greg helped Steven carry the groceries inside and gave Steven an encouraging smile. 

“You got this Stu-ball, you got the universe charm no person can resist that,” Greg said as he patted Steven’s shoulder. 

Steven appreciated his father's attempt at support and gave him a smile before saying his goodbyes as Greg headed out. Now alone Steven Looked at his now crinkled sheet of paper. Steven frowned at the next step on the paper and shook his head crumpling the paper back up and throwing it away. Steven looked at the clock and saw that Lars would be over in about 2 hours. Steven unpacked the food and set all the ingredients on the counter and started to prepare the meal while setting up the house to look a bit more romantic for his dinner with Lars.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My state is on lockdown so I am stuck inside all day so I am doing a lot more writing.

Steven sighed in irritation as he looked over at the pot that was overflowing with over boiled sauce. Steven had to admit he was terrible at cooking. It was not as easy to cook food on the stove as it was to microwave macaroni and cheese. Steven looked at the clock again and tried not to scream out in frustration. Lars was going to be here in less than 30 minutes and Steven had ruined the food. 

Steven groaned and laid his head down on the counter trying to figure out if he could salvage this food. Steven decided to try it and got a spoon before reaching the spoon into the pot filled with sauce. Steven raises the spoon up to his lips before blowing on it a few times so he didn’t burn his mouth. He slowly sipped the liquid in the spoon before grimacing and putting the spoon back into the pot. The sauce was barely edible and Steven looked at the noodles that were sticking together in distaste. 

So far cooking was a complete disaster. Steven sat there in the middle of his kitchen trying not to have a mental break down over food. Not only would Lars come over to no food but Steven did not want Lars coming over to no food and Steven in tears over it too. Steven was trying to decide the best route to go. He couldn’t let Lars know he messed up the cooking. Steven was broken out of his thoughts by a knock at the door and his eyes widened in horror as he looked at the clock Lars was way too early and Steven had nothing prepared. Steven went to open the door trying to hide his sad face. He looked out there to see Lars in a grey shirt with a skull on it and black ripped jeans with his black leather jacket. 

Lars smiled when the door opened, “Yo Steven what’s u- wait what’s wrong?” Steven knew his face showed his sadness. 

“I tried to cook a nice dinner for you but well,” Steven paused what he was saying to gesture inside over to the kitchen. 

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad Steven let’s see,” Lars said as he walked into the house and into Steven’s mess. 

Lars walked over to the pans with the food in them and looked at Steven’s noodles. Lars studied them for a moment before poking at it with a fork. 

“Did you add oil to the water?” Lars asked Steven as he tried to pick the noodles up with a fork and they stuck together in one big clump. 

Steven looked at the noodles Lars was holding and shook his head, “Uhh no, was I supposed to?” 

Lars looks at Steven slightly amused while he moves onto the sauce. He could see just by looking at it that the sauce was overcooked to the point of being inedible. Lars turned back to Steven’s hopeful face. Steven was really hoping Lars could figure out how to save the food.

“So good news and bad news which do you want first?” Lars asked Steven and Steven shifted nervously trying to decide. 

“Ummm let's start with the bad news then the good news will be even better,” Steven said trying to look on the bright side. 

Lars smiled before glancing back at the food. 

“Well the bad news is this food right here is not salvageable in the slightest,” Lars looked back over the food before muttering, “Your lack of cooking skills is a bit worrying.” 

Steven chuckled at Lars’s concern over his nutrients and asked, “What’s the good news?” Steven wondered. 

“The good news is so long as you have more of the ingredients we can make this again, my mom taught me this really rad recipe,” Lars said and he and Steven got making edible food. 

“Here Steven come look, you put oil in the water and it keeps the noodles from sticking together,” Lars told Steven he had been showing Steven how to fix the different things that had gone wrong with his meal. 

Steven happily cooked with Lars surprisingly enough this was extremely fun to do together. Steven still had to find the right time to tell Lars about his feelings but Steven didn’t want to ruin the fun they were having. Lars was stirring the sauce and Steven was setting up a place for them to eat on his couch. 

“Steven come try this sauce and tell me if you like it.” Steven came back over to Lars and dipped a spoon in the sauce. He brought the spoon up to his mouth and tried it. 

“Oh my god! Lars this is so good!” Steven exclaimed with hearts in his eyes as he went in for another bigger spoon full and let out a moan as the flavor hit his tongue again. 

Lars gulped as Steven let out cute noises and he gulped willing himself not to focus on it too much. 

“Uhhh yeah it’s a recipe my mom taught me, I’m glad you like it,” Lars said as he turned off the stove and Steven happily brought his plate over. 

Steven dished out his noodles and sauce and his mouth watered at the food on his plate. As Lars and Steven sat down on the couch Steven grinned at Lars. 

“Thank you so much for helping me Lars, I guess I'm used to making microwave meals and cereal,” Steven said, making a mental note to learn to cook better. 

Lars laughs at what Steven said and they both ate their food. Steven still occasionally made comments about how good Lars’s food was but eventually grew quiet and nervous knowing what he had invited Lars over to do. 

Lars noticed Steven’s growing nervousness and tried to make a joke, “Dude your super tense relax your acting like this is a date or something.” 

Steven avoids Lars’s eyes and Lars’s eyes widen as he realizes what is going on. 

“Is that what this is Steven? A date?” Lars asks, putting his finger under Steven's chin and forcing the omega to look him in the eyes. 

Steven is slightly shocked that Lars is going along with all of this and stutters out an answer, “Umm well I would like it to be if you want that is.” 

Steven looked at Lars nervously not wanting to deal with rejection but mentally preparing himself for it. 

Lars sees how nervous Steven is and instead of starting off with a joke like he usually does he smiles down at Steven and says, “Yes I would like this to be a date.” 

Stevens searched for anything in Lars’s face that said he was just doing this to appease Steven but he didn’t find anything accepted openness. 

Steven grinned a big goofy grin and said, “Okay cool!” 

Steven decided staying in the house was not the best date so he told Lars they should go visit a gem place on the lion. 

“Hmmm, I’m not sure where the lion is at. Liiiioooon!” Steven called out into the beach outside his house. 

After a few moments of calling him, a lion appeared coming out of Steven’s bedroom. Steven narrowed his eyes vaguely sure he already checked his room but knew the chastising lion would get the opposite of what he wanted. 

“Hey, lion can you take me and Lars to a gem place we want to stay on earth though.” Steven brought out a lion liker and showed it to the lion who immediately ate it in one big gulp before getting down low enough so Lars and Steven could get on. 

Steven climbed on the front and he grabbed onto Lion’s mane while Lars wrapped his arms around Steven’s waist to keep himself steady on Lion. 

As Lion took off Lar asked, “Steven do you know where we are going?” 

Steven gave Lars a wide smile and told Lars, “Nope I only told Lion to keep us on earth there are still so many gem places on earth I’ve never been to.” 

Lars clung onto Steven as Lion ran faster trying to get to their destination fast. They came to a stop all too quickly and Lars knew if he wasn’t full of that weird pink magic keeping him and Lion alive he would have thrown up as soon as he got off. Steven wasn't even ruffled by the sudden stop and hopped off of Lion and onto the floor of what appeared to be a Spa looking place. It had fountains and there was crystal all around. Steven looked around with wonder. 

“Ooooo this place is so pretty, Lars what do you think it is,” Steven said and Lars actually recognized this place. 

“Steven I think I know what this is, higher class gems used to come here to relax after long battles. I remember we hid in one when I was back on homeworld. They don’t have many of them and places like this were saved for the most elite gems like Emeralds and Sapphires and the occasional high ranking Lapis Lazuli.” 

Steven listened intently to what Lars was saying before cutting in, “Wow Lars you know so much about gems now, you're so smart.” 

Lars blushed at Steven’s compliment before waving his hand. “Thanks, Steven but, I don’t know how much about gems I only learned what I needed to escape.” 

Lars and Steven continued to look around the abandoned place. They couldn’t enjoy most of the stuff there because the place had been abandoned for thousands of years but just looking at the walls made of crystals that sparked like rainbows was enough for the two boys. Lars told Steven more facts about the gem spa’s or gem relief center as they called it according to Lars. At some point during their looking around Steven had grabbed hold of Lars's hand causing the pink man to stumble on his words a bit but he eventually relaxed and they just got comfortable holding hands. 

Once they were done with the tour Steven stopped and sat down next to the fountain it resembled his mother’s fountain in many ways except it had the pink diamond symbol on it instead of the Rose Quartz’s symbol on it. As Steven looked at the mossy water he looked up at Lars' uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Lars are you sure you want to date me?” Lars looked down at Steven in shock had he given the hybrid any indication he didn't want to be with him. 

Steven continued to talk, “I mean I know you said you did but I invited you over and I don't want you to feel obligated to go on a date just because I asked you too but ever since that night with me- that night I can't stop thinking about you well, to be honest, I liked you before all that too.” 

Steven’s words had grown more and more uncertain with each second and Lars could stand to see sadness on the Omegas face. Lars tried to smile reassuringly at Steven. 

“Steven,” Lars began, “I always used to think I was jealous of you, how you connected with other people so easily. That jealousy soon turned to admiration and that admiration soon turned to something more.” 

Lars looked at Steven to see tears were streaming down his face causing Lars to panic. 

“Ahh shit, Steven I’m sorry what did I say. I didn’t mean to make you cry,” Lars quickly wrapped his arm around Steven’s shoulders in a comforting way. 

Steven gave Lars a watery smile and shook his head wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “No no Lars I’m not crying because I’m sad. I’m crying because I’m happy. I’m happy you're here with me and that you actually want to date me.” 

Lars’s face broke into a grin as he asked one more question. “Is it alright if I kiss you?” 

Steven’s eyes widened and he knew he wouldn't be able to answer that without squealing like one of the girls on Camp Pining Hearts so he just nodded. Lars wasted no time in swooping down to take Steven’s lips in his and Steven stood there still not really sure what to do. After a moment Steven started to kiss back trying to match the save movements Lars was doing. Steven and Lars continued to kiss. Steven could smell the pheromones that Lars let off and it drove Steven’s omega side wild. Lars was getting a little flustered as well as Steven was letting off the same type of smell causing Lars to start to get turned on. 

Knowing this was not a good place to be getting carried away Lars broke the kiss as he and Steven both stared at each other. Steven was the first to speak, his cheeks turning a little red but not completely from embarrassment, “Umm we should get back before Lion leaves us here.” 

Lars agreed and both of them got up. Steven shyly held his hand out to Lars and Lars took it with a smile. Both boys walked back to where the lion had been napping and hopped onto the pink beast who quickly teleported them away and back to the temple.


End file.
